


Admissions

by Fatalfoxx25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatalfoxx25/pseuds/Fatalfoxx25
Summary: So I suck at summaries basically 8th year happens, Harry doesn't like people holding grudges against the Slytherins, and well read and find out what happens with our lovely boys. Sorry I'm bad at this cause I am not sure where this story will continue to go
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> second story, first WIP. I hope you guys enjoy! I own the idea behind this fic but thats it, I make no profit and just do this for the love of it. I have no beta so sorry for any mistakes you may find I did the best I could. this is Drarry if you don't like it you can leave. I'm not 100% on when I will put up the next chapter or if yall would even want a next chapter, let me know and I will do my best

The war was over, the school has been rebuilt. This year was going to be the make-up year for all the seventh-year students that should have had a last year. They would be known as the eighth years and have their own separate tower. Each student could either have their own room or share with one roommate, as they were all of age, they had fewer restrictions. The returning students had all, independently mind you, decided to put the past behind them. No one wanted to stir anything up this year, it should be an easy year at least considering there isn't an evil douche out trying to kill off several people. Unfortunately, Harry felt a little alone this year. Ron decided to take Kingsley up on his offer, He really wasn’t going to get anything better with his grades to be honest. Hermione and Neville both sat their NEWTS over the summer at the ministry. Even Luna and Ginny had decided that coming back was too much and started traveling around to capture photos of once thought non-existent creatures. Harry knew he needed to be there, to finish at least on year on Hogwarts without almost dying. Only three Slytherins returned for the eighth-year group, Pansy, Blaise, and of course the Prince of Slytherin, one Draco Malfoy. 

It was late November when Harry had enough of the constant adoring looks, the ‘fans’ that would follow him around everywhere he went. He was sick of the disgusted look that not only the eighth year Slytherins got but all the Slytherins, even the new first years who did nothing to deserve it. So here he was putting himself once more right in the middle of the houses feuding, like a true Gryffindor. Harry stood up and shouted “Will you all just Stop! I am so sick of everyone holding a grudge against the Slytherins. I have moved past what happened so should all of you!” Someone shouted back how Parkinson was the one that wanted to turn him over to You-Know-Who. Harry’s gaze turned colder than ice, “I was there remember, she was terrified, we all were. She thought that was the only way, as many would that had family on the other side. We have talked it out and I forgave her. It was my grudge to hold and carry not anyone of yours!” Harry was breathing hard he wasn’t done yet. He pointed at Blaise, “He didn’t pick a side as was his right, so there is no bone to pick with him, and as for Draco,” shit too late to go back now, Harry continued without noticing Draco’s quick gasp as his head popped up and his eyes widen. “He saved my life more than once, as did his mother, that to me is more than worth forgiveness. I am done with the pettiness and if you can't get passed this then you need to keep their name and mine out of your mouth.” Harry turned and swiftly made his exit out of the great hall and started making his way to the eighth-year tower, hoping no one saw the blush staining his cheeks as he left. Not at all noticing the grey eyes that were completely focused on him. 

Harry had only been in the common room for about five minutes before McGonagall walked in “Well Mr. Potter, that was some speech.” Harry hadn’t seen the Slytherins nor the other eighth years come in. 

“I am sorry Professor; I just can’t take any more of this. It has been nearly three months, and all these children have done nothing but hold grudges they have no right to and looked down on anything Slytherin. I overheard a group of sixth years talking about how they could petition to have the entire house removed earlier today and I snapped.” Harry sneered the last bit, then bit out a harsh laugh, “I wonder what they would all think if they found out their precious Gryffindor Golden Boy was meant to be a Slytherin all along.” Everyone one in the room was taken aback, even the professor, and someone squeaked in shock. Harry’s head shot up and looked at all the people in the room “well crap, I didn’t know everyone was in here, I hadn't told anyone about that. Well I guess that cats out of the bag now” Harry rubbed his neck in his embarrassment. 

“Harry what exactly do you mean you were meant to be in Slytherin all along? The hat put you in Gryffindor and it doesn’t make mistakes.” McGonagall frowned, well more than usual anyway, this was something she had never heard of and didn’t know what to make of the news. 

Harry Looked at her, really looked, she seemed older, more tired than he remembered. “Professor I convinced the hat that Slytherin was not the right place for me. You must see it from my point though, everyone had been telling that there wasn’t a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn’t in Slytherin. I had just witnessed a new Slytherin bully a new friend and I didn’t want any part of that house.” Harry glanced at Draco and saw him cringe when he brought that up, “the Hat told me I would do great in both, it really did try to convince me to go to Slytherin.” Harry shook his head, stood up, and gave a lop sided grin, “I am terribly sorry professor it seems I needed to unload a little, and now I am tired and must get to bed as we still have classes tomorrow.” With that Harry took his leave and made his way up to his room, leaving behind three wide-eyed Slytherins, a group of very confused eighth years, and a very astounded professor. 

Professor McGonagall gathered herself quickly turned and addressed everyone in the room. “Well that was a very interesting night, but if I hear one word of this around the castle I will find out who did it and you will be out of this school before you can blink.” Without waiting for a response, she turned and made her way out of the common room, every student nodded behind her in silent agreement not to divulge a thing.


End file.
